


glitter

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Series: fidelity [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Humor, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnancy, Silly, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: prompt: "partners in crime"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bangles25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangles25/gifts).



gwiboon wondered absent-mindedly what the penalty for vandalism was, whether this qualified, & whether her boyfriend would press charges.  she shrugged.  probably not.  his husband on the other hand…   she glanced over at taeyeon on the other side of the car, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she dumped spoonfuls of glitter into the interior of the vehicle.  it was an oddly endearing sight & gwiboon wondered how soon she could get her girlfriend away from this wedding and get down to business.  

she shook off her lascivious thoughts because for now they were pouring as much silver & pink glitter, jinki & jongin’s wedding colors, into the car that would take the newlyweds to the airport & off for their honeymoon in thailand.  she smiled as she poured her last little bit onto the driver’s seat & then headed around to the other side to taeyeon.  her girlfriend had propped her cup of glitter between her left arm, which was wrapped around her very pregnant belly, & the car, scooping it out with her right & dumping it through the window.

“i’m out.  you?”

taeyeon glanced at her cup & pouted.

“i’m out too.  ugh,” she groaned, bending a little, “the monster won’t stop kicking.”  

“it knows you’re ruining it’s daddy’s ‘special day’,” gwiboon put her fingers up in quotation marks, her tone mockingly joyful, “& disapproves.”  gwiboon laughed, taking the cup from taeyeon & helping her back onto the sidewalk, slipping her hand in hers as they walked back to the reception. 

“it’s just mad that it’s missing out on cake.  what it doesn’t understand is that it’s for the greater good: making memories with auntie gwiboon, daddy, & uncle jongin.”

gwiboon made a face.  “i told you, i am not ‘auntie’ to anyone, not even the monter.”

taeyeon rolled her eyes as they started heading in.  she paused at the stairs into the hotel, her eyebrows furrowed.  she glanced back down the street at the car they’d just glitter bombed, up at a car that was eerily identical, & then at gwiboon, her eyes wide.

gwiboon swallowed as realization sunk in.

“tae.  are you sure that was the right car?”


End file.
